Storage platforms of the type that suspend from overhead structures such as ceilings desire improvement. Many overhead platforms are made using wire grids. This construction has many disadvantages, including rusting of the wire, excessive weight, and a generally undesirable appearance. Also, many structure platforms are overly complicated to manufacture, requiring many differently configured components.
The present disclosure relates to an improved suspended storage platform having improved construction, reduced weight, and improved aesthetics.